


蓝色的离别

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 这是基于英智真的死去了的小设想……





	蓝色的离别

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为腐向，涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。包含游戏台词。

在藏青色的静谧午夜，淡蓝色的天祥院英智穿过月白的大门，穿过月白的长廊，穿过月白的楼梯，穿过月白的大厅。

在藏青色的静谧午夜，淡蓝色的天祥院英智漫步在藏蓝色的街道。锈迹斑斑的欧式复古路灯闪烁着微弱的苍白色光。

在藏青色的静谧午夜，透过蓝紫色的窗、透过蓝紫色的门，淡蓝色的天祥院英智看到粉蓝色的姬宫桃李正抱着深蓝色的小熊和水蓝色的被褥，一同落入蓝紫色的甜梦中去。深蓝色的伏见弓弦正靠在藏蓝色的铁艺旋梯旁边海蓝色的格子沙发上，对着淡蓝白色的月光缝补着一只湖蓝色的兔子玩偶。

在藏青色的静谧午夜，透过蓝白色的月光、透过蓝白色的星光，淡蓝色的天祥院英智看到莲巳敬人凌乱的房间里空无一人。金绿色的天祥院英智和黄绿色的莲巳敬人——两人少年时，在蔚蓝色夏天，在翠绿色的山野间的，笑容满面合照，落在了冰冷的地板上，摔碎了。半透明的黄绿色玻璃花瓶落在地上。黄绿色的玫瑰落在地上。散落一地的黄绿色玫瑰花瓣被清澈的流水湿透。

在藏青色的静谧午夜，透过金绿色与银蓝色交织的回忆，淡蓝色的天祥院英智穿过淡蓝色的月光，穿过透明的窗户，来到月光银色的日日树涉身边，来到日日树涉的床边。他轻轻地、静静地坐下来，俯下身。他的拥抱是如此冰冷。他注视着、轻吻着、微笑着、流泪着，然后诉说着。

在淡金色的温暖清晨，淡蓝色的天祥院英智逐渐变得透明。金绿色的光芒像蔚蓝夏日的萤火虫一样四处飞散。

“还有好多、好多的话相对你说，还有很重要、很重要的话没有对你讲……”

“我曾经无数次地幻想过我们的未来……我曾经无数次幻想过我们的可能性……如果我昨天再任性一些，就能再听听你的歌声，就能再看看你的表演……或许，我还能趁着医生和护士不注意，再尝尝你做的饭菜……”

“但是……”

“涉……”

“第一次看到你睡着的样子，我也很开心呢……”

“我爱你，涉……”

“还有，对不起，涉……我又要让你痛苦了……”

“对不起……”

“涉……”

“我真的……真的……真的……好喜欢你……”

“能遇见你，真的是太好了……”

“然后……”

“再见了，我的涉……”

“英智？”

房间里已经空无一人。

“你就是莲巳敬人吗？就在刚才，天祥院家的少爷突然就走了。”

“等等，喂！等等……你先冷静一下！”

“他昨天确实是看起来好像没事了，但其实这只是回光返照。他已经意识到自己快不行了。你难道完全没有看出来他昨天是在说谎吗？”

“天祥院家的人已经把他的遗体带走了。你追不上的。”

“他是在睡梦中离开的。他走的时候没有痛苦。”

金绿色的天祥院英智穿过纯白的隧道。他来到彩虹色的游乐场。他坐上彩虹色的旋转木马。他坐上彩虹色的云霄飞车。他坐上彩虹色的海盗船。他坐上彩虹色的旋转飞椅。他坐上彩虹色的摩天轮。

金绿色的天祥院英智追上彩虹色的冰淇淋车。他给自己做了一个柠檬、香草、草莓、蓝莓的四色口味蛋筒冰淇淋。他买了一大桶炸鸡。他买了一大瓶可乐。

金绿色的天祥院英智来到彩虹色的马戏团。他穿上彩虹色的表演服装。他张开双臂，向着空无一人的观众席洒下彩虹色的玫瑰。他摘下彩虹色的礼帽。他微笑着，微笑着。

“Ladies and Gentlemen！Welcome to show time!~♪”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
